1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image formation apparatus such as a printer, a copying machine and a facsimile, an image formation unit, methods of assembling and disassembling the image formation apparatus and a temporarily tacking member used for the image formation apparatus.
2. Related Art
This type of image formation apparatus where an image carrier is uniformly charged by an charging member, a latent image is formed by an exposing device, the latent image is visualized with toner by a developing unit, a toner image is transferred on paper by a transfer unit and toner is fused on the paper by a fusing unit is well-known as xerography. Plural image carriers, plural exposing devices, plural developing units and plural transfer units are provided to a color image formation apparatus corresponding to the color of toner. Normally, an image formation apparatus is equipped with four types of color toner of cyan, magenta, yellow and black, and four sets of the above-mentioned units and devices are combined.
For such a color image formation apparatus, the one where an image carrier and others are united for one image carrier unit and further, these units are united for an image formation unit for tour colors is known.
However, in the related art, the image carrier and other components can be simply positioned because they are united for the image carrier unit, however, the image carrier and a housing of the image formation unit cannot be easily positioned because a housing the image carrier unit exists between them. For example, it is conceivable that a supporting shaft that supports the image carrier integrally supports three members of the image carrier, a housing of a photoconductor unit and the housing of the image formation unit and the three members are positioned, however, it is difficult in view of structure to position the three members at a time by the supporting shaft.